sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Сардаукары
СардаукарыВ некоторых переводах встречается вариант Сардукары. ( ) или имперские сардаукары — солдаты элитной гвардии Падишах-Императоров Коррино из вселенной Дюны. Прототипом падишахской империи в книгах из серии «Дюна» обычно называется Османская империя.Исторические параллели к «Дюне» на experiencefestival.com Соответственно, сардаукары сопоставляются c турецкой пехотой — янычарами.Ответ на вопрос «Какая книга больше всего повлияла на Вас?», данный писателем Рикардо Пинто Сардаукары в произведениях Дюны Сардаукары были фанатично преданы Падишах-Императорам Дома Коррино — Великого Дома, управлявшего всей известной вселенной до и во время событий, описываемых в романе Дюна. До того, как Пол Атрейдес организовал фременов на Арракисе, сардаукары являлись самой мощной военной организацией в Империи, наводящей на всех страх. Сардаукары были той силой, благодаря которой Дом Коррино удерживал трон, поэтому в процессе службы сардаукары могли достигать весьма высокого общественного статуса. С раннего возраста сардаукары тренировались на планете Салуса Секундус, родовой планете Дома Коррино, ставшей после атомной бомбардировки «планетой-тюрьмой» Императоров Коррино. Сардаукары были организованы в легионы, каждый из которых состоял из 10 бригад, общее количество солдат в легионе — 30 тыс. До событий на Арракисе один легион мог восстановить порядок на любой планете, посмевшей вызвать гнев Императора. Происхождение сардаукаров долгое время оставалось тайной. Имперская пропаганда заявляла, что сардаукары набираются из обычных солдат-рекрутов и всего лишь подготовлены значительно лучше солдат других Великих Домов. Эта версия принималась остальными, поскольку, видимо, никто не мог предложить более убедительной. Тайна сардаукаров ревностно охранялась. Когда барон Владимир Харконнен заявил представителю Императора, что хочет сделать Арракис планетой-тюрьмой, намекнув, что его вдохновляет пример Салусы Секундус, это весьма обеспокоило доверенного посланника, посвященного в эту тайну. Военная эффективность сардаукаров основывалась не столько на выучке, несомненно очень высокой, сколько на психологической подготовке. Общавшиеся с сардаукарами (особенно с высшими офицерами), отмечали их внутреннюю самоуверенность, рационализм переходящий в жестокость. Любой сардаукар всегда внутренне был готов как к своей смерти, так и к убийству окружающих. Кроме того, играла роль фанатичная преданность Императору, основанная на особенностях воспитания. Тем, кто выжил на Салусе Секундус и был рекрутирован, внушалась мысль, что они избранные, лучшие представители человечества, особая каста. Император же являлся одновременно своего рода божеством, благодетелем и лучшим из лучших, входящим и возглавляющим эту касту. Император Шаддам любил появляться на людях в шлеме генерала-бурсега (высшее звание в корпусе сардаукаров) — это подкрепляло преданность войск и напоминало остальным, кто и почему является истинным повелителем. Столкнувшись с фременами при нападении на Арракис, сардаукары испытали смесь шока, уважения, страха и ревности. Впервые они, «сверхлюди», встретили противника, не уступавшего и даже превосходившего их. Причин этого превосходства несколько, но главное было в фундаментальном отличии психологии. Любой сардаукар в основе своей оставался индивидуалистом, избранным. Фремен же не мыслил себя без племени, был равным среди равных. Сардаукар воевал, утверждая своё превосходство, фремен же дрался, защищая свой род, своё племя. Там где сардаукар мог колебаться, выбирая между несомненной смертью с потенциальной пользой и отступлением, фремен, не колеблясь выбирал смерть, если считал, что это может принести пользу племени. В целом фремены превосходили сардаукаров в боевом искусстве: — Сколько было сардаукаров, Гурни? — обратился к нему Пол. — Десять. Пол легко спрыгнул с подиума на пол, прошел к отвечавшему ему сардаукару и остановился на расстоянии удара. Федайкины подобрались: они очень не любили, когда он вот так подвергал себя опасности; ибо фремены желали сохранить мудрость Муад’Диба. Не оборачиваясь, Пол спросил: — А наших сколько пострадало? — Четверо ранены, двое убиты, Муад’Диб, — ответил Корба. Помимо этого в сражениях на Арракисе фремены часто одерживали верх над ними по следующим причинам: фремены сражались на им знакомой и привычной территории, часто нападали из засад и прибегали к концепции смертника во время боя. У сардаукаров и фременов фундаментально разные понятия воинской чести — для первых было важно вести относительно честный бой, который выявлял бы сильнейших, вторые же нередко жертвовали своей жизнью ради массового убийства противника или с целью получить над ним стратегическое превосходство. Ближе к концу первого романа упоминается одно из сражений сардаукаров с фременами, в котором фременские женщины специально подставлялись под клинки сардаукаров с целью «расчистить дорогу» своим детям и мужьям в битве. После поражения Императора на Арракисе, сардаукары так и не оправились окончательно. Их «насилие ради превосходства» столкнулось с более эффективным «насилием ради общего блага» фременов. Отражение в культуре Фильмы * В экранизации 1984 года Сардаукары изображены одетыми в скафандры, наполненные особым газом. При дегерметизации скафандров они гибли. Игры * В играх Dune II (1992) и Dune 2000 (1998) они выступают в однопользовательских кампаниях в качестве пехоты Дома Коррино. В многопользовательской кампании игры Dune 2000 Харконнены также могут тренировать/создавать Сардаукаров. * В игре Emperor: Battle for Dune Сардаукары представляют собой пехоту двух типов: имперские Сардаукары и элитные имперские Сардаукары. Влияние на другие произведения * Возможно, что имперские штурмовики из «Звёздных войн» и космодесантники из WarHammer 40,000 были созданы под влиянием образа Сардаукаров.Список фантастики, созданной под влиянием Дюны на experiencefestival.com * В песне рок-группы Blind Guardian «Traveller In Time», посвященной Дюне, упоминаются Сардаукары. Группа HMKids посветила Сардаукарам песню "HMKids - Dune - March of the Sardaukar" Примечания Литература * Herbert, Frank (1965). Dune. * Herbert, Frank (1965). «Terminology of the Imperium: CORRIN, BATTLE OF». Dune. «…the space battle from which the Imperial House Corrino took its name. The battle fought near Sigma Draconis in the year 88 B.G. settled the ascendancy of the ruling House from Salusa Secundus» * Herbert, Frank (1965). «Appendix IV: The Almanak en-Ashraf (Selected Excerpts of the Noble Houses): SHADDAM IV». Dune. The reign of Shaddam Corrino IV is noted to have ended in 10,196 A.G. (After Guild). * Herbert, Frank (1965). «Terminology of the Imperium: SALUSA SECUNDUS». Dune. * Herbert, Frank (1976). Children of Dune. * Herbert, Frank (1981). God Emperor of Dune. * Brian Herbert, Kevin J. Anderson, Dr. Willis McNelly. Frequently Asked Questions * McNelly, Willis E. (June 1, 1984). The Dune Encyclopedia. ISBN 0-425-06813-7 (US edition). Категория:Организации Дюны Категория:Вымышленные элитные войска